Broken Circle
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Okay, we all know who the villain at the end of the Scooby movie was . . . or do we? This is a sequel fic, written in protest to the end of the movie, and it is a ScrappyFRIENDLY story. Flaming will be ignored and if possible, deleted.


Scooby-Doo  
Broken Circle  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Notes: I don't own the gang; Warner Brothers does! Just a lil fan effort here; no money is being made! This story was written in protest to the ending of the Scooby-Doo movie. It is a sequel of sorts, though as I'm writing, I am picturing the cartoon versions of the gang and not the live-action ones ;) Just something to keep in mind. . . . Also, I know that even some of the people who don't like Scrappy weren't exactly thrilled with how the movie portrayed him, and it is for those fans (and for fellow Scrappy fans like myself) that I have written this fic. Die-hard Scrappy haters, bug off. Flaming me won't change anything.  
  
  
The small Great Dane puppy lay in the dark alley, a victim of a brute dog's anger. That jerk had snuck up on him unawares and had gotten the better of him (for the most part) in this fight. But then he grinned when he remembered chomping into the other's leg, sending the tough bulldog into a frantic frenzy. The guy wasn't quite as tough as he wanted others to believe, if one little bite could send him running for the hills.  
  
"I am not going to take this laying down," the puppy growled, returning to the present, standing up and promptly toppling over again. Or standing up either, he thought to himself ruefully. Perhaps his injuries were worse than he'd originally thought.  
  
Sometimes he wondered what his life had been like before . . . this. He had just woken up on the streets one day with no knowledge of how he'd gotten there or even who he was. He didn't have a collar, and he often found himself dodging and playing tricks on the dogcatcher and on the various gangster dogs in the area. Perhaps his life had always been like that . . . but he didn't think it had. But whatever it had been was something totally out of his reach.  
  
Somewhere far off in his mind, he vaguely saw flashing red eyes, almost demonic in nature. He growled at the memory, and before he could remember any more, it was gone.  
  
With a sigh, the puppy eventually slipped into oblivion, wishing that he could remember his life.  
****  
"Zoinks, Scoob, I hate it when we havta split up and look for ghosts," Shaggy moaned. "I hate looking for ghosts period!"  
  
"Re roo," Scooby-Doo replied nervously as they entered an alley.  
  
"Zoinks! What's that?" Shaggy gasped, pointing.  
  
Scooby gasped too and approached the puppy. "Scrappy-Doo?"  
  
Shaggy jumped a mile high. "Scrappy-Doo?? Like, he tried to paste us, Scoob! And . . ." He whirled around, bumping into Velma and nearly knocking her glasses off.  
  
"Shaggy! What's wrong?" she demanded.  
  
"Like, it's Scrappy-Doo!" Shaggy exclaimed. Velma looked at the puppy Scooby was trying to revive. "He's supposed to be in the big house!"  
  
Velma kneeled down on the ground with Scooby and the puppy, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the prison. "Hello, warden? Yes, is Scrappy-Doo still locked up?"  
  
"Like, Velma, he's not in the slammer, he's right here!" Shaggy said, and Velma waved a hand for him to be quiet.  
  
"He is?" Velma said into the phone. "Why was I asking? Oh, just curious. Thank you, warden." She hung up. "Jinkies, he's still behind bars," she announced.  
  
"What?? Like, that's impossible!" Shaggy declared.  
  
"He needs relp," Scooby interjected, referring to the puppy on the alley floor.  
  
"You're right, Scooby," Velma said, picking up the puppy and holding him in her arms. "This little guy wound up on the wrong end of a fight. Scrappy or no, we can't just leave him here."  
  
"Like, something weird is going on here," Shaggy gulped as they left the alley. "Two Scrappys?? . . . Scoob, are you sure that's Scrappy?"  
  
"Of rourse," Scooby replied, looking worriedly at the puppy Velma was holding, "that's Scrappy-Doo!"  
  
"Well then, like, who's in the clink?" Shaggy demanded. "This is, like, so confusing!"  
****  
"Gang, we have a new mystery," Velma announced as she, Shaggy, and Scooby entered the Mystery Machine.  
  
"Velma, who's this?" Daphne asked curiously, pointing to the puppy.  
  
"I'm not sure," Velma replied, tending to the puppy's battle wounds. "Scooby insists it's Scrappy, but he's in prison, as we all know."  
  
"Scrappy tried to kill us, Velma!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder . . ." Velma began.  
  
She never finished her thought as the puppy's eyes snapped open and focused on all the strange people. He growled at Velma when she tried to come closer.  
  
"It's alright, we won't hurt you," she said.  
  
The puppy tried to stand, but his legs collapsed under him and he fell back to the cushion. "Who are you?" he growled, still trying to sound fierce. "Where are we?"  
  
The voice was instantly recognizable to everyone, which only raised more questions.  
  
"You *are* Scrappy-Doo!" Shaggy burst out.  
  
"We're Mystery, Inc., and we're in the Mystery Machine," Daphne added.  
  
"Don't you row us, Scrappy?" Scooby asked sadly.  
  
"I've never seen any of you before," the puppy replied. He wanted to add that he wasn't Scrappy, but then he realized that since he couldn't remember anything, he wouldn't know whether he was him or not.  
  
"Jinkies, something's wrong here," Velma declared.  
  
"Like, you can say that again!" Shaggy exclaimed.  
  
"If you not Scrappy," Fred demanded, "who are you?"  
  
The puppy's ears drooped and his defenses collapsed. "I don't know," he admitted.  
  
"Like, this is weird," Shaggy said. "It's probably an act."  
  
"Velma, did the warden actually go check and make sure Scrappy was still in his cell?" Fred asked, getting an idea.  
  
"No," Velma replied hesitantly.  
  
Fred took a long look at the puppy—which the puppy promptly returned—and sighed. "I'd better call the warden to explain what's going on and have him check."  
  
While he was engaged in completing that task, the others tried quizzing the puppy, without much luck.  
  
"What happened to you?" Daphne asked him.  
  
The puppy shrugged. "Some chump who thought he was sooo scary decided I was intruding on his turf. He wasn't playing fair. But I didn't come out entirely on the short end of things." He grinned again thinking about how his bite had taken the other dog completely by surprise. "I gave him a good splat too."  
  
They all exchanged a "that sounds like Scrappy" look.  
  
"Like, so, you don't remember who you are?" Shaggy spoke up.  
  
"Nah. I've just been wandering around for probably close to two years now," the puppy said.  
  
Two years . . .  
  
"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Velma asked.  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded. It had been two years since Scrappy had started acting really strange towards the others (even bordering on violence at times) and Fred had eventually booted him out of the group.  
  
"Well, Scrappy is definitely still in prison," Fred announced, hanging up the phone. "I even talked to him. Other than snarls, growls, and threats, he didn't say a lot, and he went completely silent when I mentioned the lookalike puppy we found. I couldn't get him to say any more after that."  
  
"That's odd," Velma commented.  
  
"Who is this Scrappy guy you keep talking about?" the puppy asked.  
  
Scooby, who was more confused than ever, said, "Him, you . . . rooever he is, he's my nephew."  
  
"And he's a jailbird?" the puppy said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe not," Scooby said, still convinced that this nameless, collarless puppy was Scrappy.  
  
"Come on, Scoob," Shaggy tried to convince him, "like, we all saw Scrappy. He went, like, rabid."  
  
"Maybe that wasn't really Scrappy," Scooby replied.  
  
"Something is pretty strange here," Daphne said.  
  
"What're you guys gonna do with me?" the puppy asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think," Velma said, "that we should take you to meet Scrappy."  
  
"This is Scrappy," Scooby insisted. Of them all, Scooby had been hit the hardest to discover that the villain they'd been up against in their latest escapade was his bold nephew, and now he was adamant that this puppy was Scrappy, instead of the one who'd tried to kill them. The others had to admit, this guy did look, sound, and act incredibly much like Scrappy. But then what about the crazed one? Who was he? Nothing made sense.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Velma," Fred said.  
  
"Like, there are too many Scrappys here," Shaggy moaned, confused.  
****  
After explaining the whole situation to the prison warden the next day, he agreed to let them visit Scrappy for a few minutes, but only on opposite sides of a thick plastic wall.  
  
"Like, that's fine with me," Shaggy declared.  
  
When Scrappy was brought out, he was in the nasty mood he'd been in since his plan to take over the world had failed. "So who's the pipsqueak you've brought?" he demanded, forgoing all polite greetings.  
  
"Let me at him, let me at him, I'll SPLAT him!" the puppy retorted, trying to get past the plastic barrier. The two stared at each other for a long moment. They were identical, except Scrappy the jailbird had the blue collar, and Scrappy the amnesiac didn't.  
  
"Heh. I never thought I'd see you again, you sorry excuse for me," the jailbird sneered.  
  
"And just who are you?" the puppy replied. "No, wait, don't tell me. *You're* the sorry excuse for *me!*"  
  
The jailbird Scrappy growled and tried to punch a hole through the plastic.  
  
"Rook out!" Scooby yelped, pulling the puppy back.  
  
"It's alright, Uncle Scooby," the puppy said, struggling to get free. "Let me at him! Let me at him!!"  
  
"'Uncle Scooby'?" the human members of Mystery, Inc. all repeated in unison.  
  
"Oh, that's pathetic!" the jailbird Scrappy jeered. "You're not gonna believe that pipsqueak, are you, Uncle Scooby? I'm Scrappy-Doo!!"  
  
"Don't listen to him, Uncle Scooby!" the puppy exclaimed, "I'm Scrappy-Doo! I remember now—this guy here has been masquerading as me for the past two years!!"  
  
"That's a lie!" the jailbird Scrappy retorted.  
  
"Calm down, everyone!" Fred said in vain. The two Scrappys were already too angry to calm down.  
  
"Don't try to worm your way outta this!" the former-amnesiac Scrappy growled. "You used some device to steal my memories and transfer them to yourself! But it didn't work like you'd planned, did it?" The jailbird Scrappy growled back, his red eyes narrowing to slits. "You couldn't restrain yourself from showing your true colors and Fred kicked you out of the group! Then you decided it was time to put your big plan into effect to take over the world, while still masquerading as me! You've tarnished my good name!"  
  
With that, both Scrappys punched holes in the plastic, eventually sending it crumbling, while Mystery, Inc. watched in shock.  
  
"Scrappy! Come back!" Scooby exclaimed, trying and missing to grab his nephew as he darted through the large hole and began fighting with the jailbird Scrappy on the floor. By the time the guard came to break up the fight, the real Scrappy stood triumphantly holding his blue collar, which he'd taken from around the jailbird's neck.  
  
"And this is mine!" he yelled angrily. "And don't you forget it!" He looked around at Scooby and the others and grinned. "Boy oh boy, I splatted him good!"  
****  
"Uncle Scooby?"  
  
Scooby turned to look at his nephew, who had unanimously been voted back into the group earlier that day. Of course, technically, he had never been booted out, since it was his evil double who'd actually gotten ousted.  
  
"Res?"  
  
"You didn't really think that jerk was me, did you?"  
  
"Rell . . . I didn't want to believe it," Scooby replied finally. "Sometimes he acted rike you, but other times. . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"He took my memories, so he knew how I was supposed to act, but he couldn't stop himself from getting angry," Scrappy said. "All bad guys' plans have flaws in 'em, and that's when we can SPLAT 'em!" He punched at the air.  
  
"I roo there was something strange about him," Scooby said, "and I ralways roped something rike this rould rappen. I roo the Scrappy I roo rouldn't act rike that."  
  
"That's my Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy said proudly. "Always believing in me!"  
  
Scooby, happy to have everything back to normal (at least, as normal as his ghost-chasing life could be), looked up to the star-studded sky and proclaimed loudly, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!!"  
  
"And Scrappy-Dappy-Doo, too!" his nephew added. Everything was back as it should be—his memories were back, his evil double had been exposed, and he would once again take part in the searches for the paranormal. "Look, Uncle Scooby! A werewolf!" Scrappy exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a creature howling at the full moon. "Pup-pup-pup-pup-PUPPY POWER!!"  
  
"Scrappy! Come back!" Scooby yelped, chasing after his nephew, all the while ruefully thinking that things were definitely back to normal. 


End file.
